Not the Demigod's Friend
by awesomest one ever
Summary: One-shot about Annabeth's thoughts at the end of Sea of Monsters. R&R!


**This story is just Annabeth's thoughts at the end of Sea of Monsters. R&R!**

**I don't own PJO.**

*************************************************************************************

I sat on my bed, trying to think. I was looking at a picture of Luke, Thalia, and I. We'd gotten bored one day, so Luke took some guy's quarters and we got in one of those booths where they take pictures. There were a bunch of funny pictures. It had been one of the greatest days of my life, and one of those few days while we were on the run that all of us could relax.

Luke… It still hurt to think about him. But I knew that it must have hurt Thalia more. She became a tree to protect Luke and me, only to find out that he had betrayed me and tried to poison her.

"Annabeth?" I looked up. It was Malcolm. "Thalia's here. Can she come in?"

I nodded. I looked back at the pictures. Ten seconds later, I heard Thalia's voice. "I remember that day. It was some kid's birthday, and you saw that he was getting pictures in the booth," she said. "You wanted a picture so badly, and Luke and I didn't have anything better to do, so he stole the manager's quarters."

"The quarters belonged to the manager?" I asked.

"What, you don't remember that part Annabeth?" Thalia teased. "You were the one who pointed him out."

"I was not!" I protested.

"Yes, you were," she insisted. "Luke asked you how to get quarters and you said to do it the same way he got food. 'Where would I get the quarters, then, Annabeth,' he asked you. Then you pointed at the manager and said that he had a lot of quarters."

"Oh, my gods. I can't believe it. I guess you and Luke weren't very good influences on me, then, huh?"

She snorted. "We didn't take you in so that we could be good role models. If you wanted good role models, you should have asked your mom to find someone else."

I laughed. "Okay, so Luke stole the manager's quarters."

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, then we took a bunch of pictures. We each picked one picture to keep. You kept that one. Luke picked one where you'd insisted we got dressed up for Halloween. We looked ridiculous, but he insisted on keeping that one."

"What did you pick?" I asked.

"I picked one that we took while you were in the bathroom. Just Luke and I were in that one." She kind of stared into space then.

I felt a spark of jealousy. Luke and Thalia had always been close. They'd been closer in age, too, so Luke would sooner be interested in her than me. He _still _would. But then, it made sense. Besides, I always had Percy.

_What? Where did that come from? _I asked myself. I didn't like Percy like that! We were just friends! Besides, he could be such a seaweed brain sometimes.

Then again, I _did _kiss him. That had to come from somewhere, right? I wouldn't have kissed him unless I felt _something _for him.

But the kiss was just on the cheek! Who cares about a kiss on the cheek?! It meant _nothing! _You love Luke, not Percy! Get it through your head!

But Luke is a traitor! He betrayed you, betrayed everyone! You can't love him! And Percy… Percy was a nice guy. He was loyal. He would never hurt me; I was 100% sure about that.

_You were 100% sure about Luke, too, _I thought bitterly. But that was different. Percy was different from Luke. Luke was smart, and had seen benefits, so he took it. Percy, on the other head, was a Seaweed Brain, and that just might be the reason that he doesn't betray everybody.

Oh, come on, Annabeth! You can't like Percy! He's your best friend for crying out loud! Not to mention, the whole Athena and Poseidon hate each other issue! You can't get around that! Your mom would kill you, _and _Percy!

"Annabeth?" I heard Thalia ask.

I looked up. Her face was full of concern. "What?"

"You zoned out there for a second. I got worried," she said.

"You zoned out, too," I pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but I came back in a second," she persisted. "Are you thinking deep thoughts?"

" 'Are you thinking deep thoughts'? What are you, my guidance counselor?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose. "Ew, no. I just want to make sure you're okay, that's all."

I briefly flashed back to when we were on the run. Every night, Thalia would check up on me. Luke may have been the fun one, but whenever I had some sort of problem, Thalia was the one I would run too. I guess that it hadn't changed.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said. There was a moment of silence, and I sighed. "Okay, no I'm not. I have serious issues."

"Okay, well, then let's get Chiron to give us permission to let you see a psychologist. The first step is admitting you have a problem," she said.

I glared at her. "Ha, ha, very funny. Anyway, I can't… I mean, I don't…" I sighed again. Why couldn't I tell her? What would I tell her? Hey, I'm trying to choose between my best friend and a traitor, who you also happen to be in love with?

No. I couldn't tell anyone about this. Not even Thalia. If I fall in love with someone who might be the hero of the prophecy, I'll open myself up to hurt. If I stay in love with a traitor, then I'm still opened up to hurt. No one can know. That'll just make the pain worse. I have to keep this to myself, no matter how much it eats me up inside.

"Never mind. I can figure it out on my own," I said.

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything," she reminded me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So, where will you be staying?" I asked.

She proceeded to tell me all about a school she would be going to, where you live there. Like one of those private schools Percy used to go to. Obviously, it was different, considering it was an all girl's school. I didn't know where I'd be going. But while she talked, I thought about Percy and Luke. Love is definitely not the demigod's friend.

*************************************************************************************

**Well?????? What did you think???????? I didn't want to have Annabeth choose between them, because she's still confused later on.**

**Oh, and there's a poll on my profile page, so if you all would please look at that!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
